Strangers from the Past
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Luke Skywalker is Jedi Grand Master and he has a family. But will that change as strangers from the Old Republic end up in the Jedi Temple? OC's added. Many characters from the Original Trilogy and Expanded Universe will appear.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: The Discovery_

**I know this is just another time-travel fic about Star Wars, but past characters travel to the future.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>It has been eleven years since the Battle of Endor.<p>

Eleven long years since the raging wars between the Imperials and the Rebels dominated the entire Galaxy.

A new Republic had risen with Mon Mothma as Elected President and almost all planets who had been allianced with the Old Republic had taken their places back.

New planets had also joined, like Endor, and a new found planet named New-Alderaan.

And after all, the Jedi Order had been rebuilt, by no one else than Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker himself.

It was all peace now in the entire Galaxy, it was quiet in the Force, almost to quiet.

Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker was walking through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, busy visiting the youngling's trainings while enjoying the quietness in the Force.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a boyish voice called from behind.

Luke turned around, seeing a seven-year-old boy with a mop of sandy blonde hair and kind sky blue eyes running up to him and hugged his left leg.

"Ben, let go of your father." a familiar famine voice said.

Luke looked up, seeing the thin figure of his wife Maria Breha Organa.

Maria was the Force-Sensitive Senator of New-Alderaan and a potential candidate for the Presidential elections the next month.

And since eight years, they had been married, and now they had a happy family existing out of 6 members: Luke, Maria, the twins Ben and Mae, Yoda and Anakin.

"Hello sweetie." Luke said, smiling at her.

Maria kissed his chin. "Just came by to visit."

"Your visits are always a pleasure Maria, I love you." Luke said, holding her hands.

"Awe, you're so gentle." Maria said.

Then Luke felt a sudden disturbance, something he had never felt before.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ben asked. "What is that light over there?"

Luke and Maria followed their son's gaze, also seeing the bright blue light from an open door.

"Shall we look?" Maria asked.

"Someone needs to." Luke said, took his lightsaber in his right hand and slowly walked over to the open door.

Maria and Ben took a few steps back, for their own safety.

When Luke looked in the room, he found 3 strangers: 2 human men and 1 human woman.

"Maria, come here." Luke said.

Maria ran up to him and saw the strangers too.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him.

"Just as what we always do." Luke said. "Bring them to the Med Bay, their condition needs to be checked, and when they're awake, they must be brought to my office."

"Of course." Maria said.

Luke took Ben with him to his next stop: his sister's youngling class.

His sister, Leia Amidala Skywalker Organa-Solo, trained the younglings from the age of 4 till 7, it was the class where his 2nd son Yoda was in since he was merely 5.

"Ben, you better go to your classes, I don't want you to miss more of them." Luke told his son.

"Of course daddy!" Ben said and went back to his classes, wherever they were.

Luke stepped through a metal door, which opened once he was near.

There his sister was, talking to the younglings.

All younglings' heads turned to him as they spoke: "Goodmorning Master Skywalker!"

"My honored brother." Leia greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"I need you to go to the Medical Bay, Maria and I found 3 strangers. Your help may be useful." Luke said.

"What do I need to do with them?" Leia asked.

"Master Katarn will take over the classes." Luke said, he knew that Kyle wouldn't mind.

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow kids." Leia said before leaving.

Kyle arrived shortly after Leia left, so Luke went to his office high up in the Central Tower, where he started to do paperwork and read some of his Knight's reports about some of the Core Worlds.

* * *

><p>In the Medical Bay, Maria was testing the health condition of the woman, who had long curly brown hair and a slight tanned skin like her own, as the elder male, the one with short auburn reddish hair, woke up.<p>

The man tried to sit up.

"W-w-where am I?" the man asked as he opened his greyish blue eyes.

"Sir, I will explain later. You hit your head pretty hard." Maria replied.

The man looked at her. "And who are you? I haven't seen you before." he asked.

"Just try to lie down, I'm afraid you have a brain concussion." Maria said.

"Mommy!" a boyish voice called out.

Maria looked back, seeing her two-year-old son Anakin crawling to her.

She picked him up.

"Little scoundrel you are! How did you escape?" Maria asked her son.

Her son mumbled words, then she turned back to the man who was awake.

"That boy is your son?" he asked.

"Yes." Maria said. "I hope he'll be a promising Jedi Knight one day."

The man looked at Anakin. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Anakin." Maria replied. "After his grandfather. His cousin is also named that, they were born the same minute. My sister-in-law and I had agreed on naming our sons the same if they were born at the same time, and they were."

"Must be fun, or not?" the male asked. "By the way, my name is Obi-wan."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Maria said.

Then the other male also woke up, just as the woman.

"Master, where are we?" the other male, who had sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, asked the elder male.

"My husband will explain everything to you." Maria replied. "Please, try to stand up and I'll bring you to him."

"Husband?" the younger male asked.

"Who else can be the father of my son?" Maria asked in reply.

The three humans stood up and followed Maria, who was still carrying her son.

"Mamma?" Anakin asked. "Who are they?"

"I don't need to know." Maria replied to her son as she walked up the stairs of the Central Tower. "Your father will decide."

Anakin nodded while nestling himself in his mother's protective arms.

* * *

><p>Luke was just reading a report from his best student Mara Jade, who was stationed on Naboo, as he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" he said, laying down the report.

His wife entered, with their youngest son in her arms and the three strangers behind her.

He recognized the males, but the woman was familiar too, she resembled his sister Leia...

"Maria, thank you for bringing them in." Luke said, smiling to her.

Maria smiled back and kissed his nose.

"Daddy." Anakin said.

Luke looked down at his youngest son in his wife's arms. "Be brave little one." he said, smiling to his son. "I know you will."

"I have a meeting with the Senate soon. Will you care for your son?" Maria asked.

"Of course." Luke replied and took his son from his wife's arms, who yawned and fell asleep in his father's arm.

Maria left the office.

"Uhm…. may we ask who you are sir?" the woman asked.

"Of course, I am Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker, I lead the Jedi Order." Luke replied the woman's question.

The three strangers looked at each other with shock on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>What should happen?<strong>

**(This is a reupdate)**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Senate  
><em>

**Well... What's you're opinion? I'd like to hear it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luke looked at the three humans in front of him, who were still staring at him like he was a ghost or anything like that.<p>

"H-h-how….?" the sandy blonde haired male stuttered.

"I know who you two are." Luke said to the men. "You don't need to explain it. All I can tell you is that the Force brought you here, you traveled through time."

"What happened in all these years?" the reddish haired man asked.

"Well, I will tell." Luke replied. "Thirty-four years ago, your Supreme Chancellor betrayed the Republic, allowing the Sith to take over and the Jedi Order was destroyed by the Chancellor himself and his new Apprentice Darth Vader, who had been a powerful Jedi Knight before. It all happened on the day my sister and I were born, and Jedi Master Yoda separated us for our own good, sending my sister to Alderaan with Bail Organa and sending me to Tatooine to live with my step uncle and step aunt while being watched by one of the Order's last survivors."

"So, the Sith ruled the Galaxy? For how long?" the woman asked.

"Twenty-three years." Luke replied. "I was the first one trained and I had my trail: defeating the Sith. Apparently, I succeed."

"One more question..." the reddish haired man started. "How do you know me and Anakin?"

"You, General Kenobi, you watched over me on Tatooine, protecting me from being found by the Sith. You also gave me my first Jedi training." Luke replied. "And Anakin... he's a true Jedi Legend, right?"

He did not want to let his father know, 'cause he felt that his father felt jealousy towards Obi-wan and an obsessionate feeling towards the woman.

"Well, this is awkward to me." the woman said. "Can we talk about something that I like too?"

"Padmé, you're a politician. How can we talk about things we all like?" Anakin asked.

"Well, then I suggest that we go to the Senate Hall to watch the debate." Luke replied.

"What's the subject? Do you know?" the woman, Padmé, curiously asked.

"It's always the same subject. Since a year or two, the Dantooinian King wants to get rid of all the Force-Sensitive Senators in the Senate." Luke replied. "And there is really a lot of discussion about that every time. Guess he requested another debate."

"Force-Sensitive Senators?" Padmé asked.

"They are Jedi Knights or Masters too, but they find their straight in politics. They're Jedi Consulars, but on an international level." Luke explained.

"Well, I don't think it is wrong to watch a debate, is it Padmé?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, not at all." Padmé replied.

"Then follow me." Luke requested.

The three time travelers followed him to the ship hangar, where they took a speeder to the Senate Hall.

* * *

><p>"I must admit, you drive just like Anakin." Obi-wan said. "But I don't get dizzy."<p>

"Thank you sir." Luke said.

"How did you learn that?" Anakin asked.

"I had to when my wife got pregnant. I did not want her to get dizzy while carrying a baby, that's not very good for the child." Luke replied.

"Then that's a tip for Master Yoda." Obi-wan said. "We should learn how to drive without making the passenger dizzy."

"Good luck with that." Padmé said.

They entered the Senate Building, which stood in the middle of the city.

Lights glowed up and doors to Senate pods closed.

"This way." Luke said and turned a corridor, which lead to the visitors' platform.

More Jedi were standing there.

"Master Skywalker." one of them said.

"Ah, hello Mara." Luke said. "I did not know you were interested in politics?"

"I am not." Mara replied. "My daughter Athena is." and she pointed at a small 6-year-old girl with flowy red hair and emerald green eyes.

The center of the Hall opened, revealing the Supreme President of the New Republic.

"I present: Supreme President Mon Mothma of Chandrilla!" the blue Twi'lek male in black robes and carried a wooden staff, announced.

Mon Mothma waved gracefully at the public.

A pod flew to the center.

"The chair recognizes Senator Jasten Montague of Dantooine," Mon declared.

"Your Honor, my King is in charge of this debate today in the name of our planet. I announce King Jacob Carpulatton of Dantooine!" Senator Montague declared.

The young King Jacob stepped into the light, appearing in light green robes that matched his emerald eyes.

"For the very last time, Supreme President, I ask you to turn the Force-Sensitive Senators down. It's not fair if they always win the debates, and I think it's time for a new period with absolute democracy. I call out the Vote of No Confidence!" King Jacob said.

The whole Senate murmered.

"Why would he do that?" Padmé asked.

"King Carpulatton is a suspicious man, he learned from his ancestors to never listen to the Jedi since some of them can be corrupt." Luke replied. "But I hope it will change soon."

"Oh, it will." Mara said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Padmé asked, who stood beside Mara on her left.

"Our strongest Force-Sensitive Senator, she'll be the next Supreme President of the Republic. She's the best in all the catagories!" Athena replied. "Lady Maria Organa-Skywalker is our political hope. She's the only one with so much political power and so much straight in her voice."

"That is no doubt." Mara said. "But people discuss about the next Chief of State."

"Chief of State?" Obi-wan asked.

"The Chief of State is a military and political leader who has enough straight to combine the Jedi and Sith together." Mara replied.

"There are still Sith?" Padmé asked.

"Only one." Luke replied. "And that is Lady Lumiya. But she isn't that dangerous since she hasn't got an Apprentice."

"SILENCE!" the Twi'lek male with the wooden staff said and the whole Hall was quiet.

"I understand your Vote, Your Highness." Mon Mothma said. "And I think too there should be another Supreme President, someone with a strong political voice and who has the abillities to be a better Supreme President then I was. I Vote myself out, and let the Senate decide about the nominations and the final Vote."

* * *

><p><strong>Who should become Supreme President?<br>**

**A few choices: Maria Organa-Skywalker, Leia Organa-Solo, Clighall Ackbar and Jasten Montague.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Votes  
><em>

**I thank everyone who favourited and followed my story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Padmé looked at the 2 Jedi who were from the present time.<p>

The Grand Master did not seem to be shocked.

"Who do you think who will become President?" Obi-wan asked her.

"I don't even know the politicians here, if I know where they stand for, I'd be able to decide." Padmé replied.

"No worry about that." the Jedi Grand Master told her. "This Senate isn't corrupt, and I've put my best investigators on the job to get rid of all the corrupt Senators."

"How about that Montague guy?" Anakin asked.

"Na, he's just afraid for his King." the Jedi Grand Master said.

Padmé looked at the central pod, seeing that Mon Mothma stepped down and put a vote for the Senate.

Holo-cameras came out of the railing, displaying speaking scenes from all Senators.

But two women caught Padmé's attention.

The first woman was a human with long braided black hair which was put in an exotic Alderanian hairstyle she did not know, the woman's eyes were friendly and inviting, so was her voice, her skin was slightly tanned and the dress with a high neckline was truly remarkable: there were silver lines on the edges of the wide white sleeves which fitted around her upper-arm but were wide on her underarm. The bodice of the white dress fitted the woman perfectly and the skirt flowed out not to big. Near the waist was a belt of leaf-formed diamonds.

The other woman was a Togruta, very familiar to Padmé.

The Togruta had a orange skin, long white 'hair' with dark blue tiger stripes and white symbols on her face and around her blue eyes. The dress was simple, it was a loose light green gown with a red belt and fitting sleeves, no crazy decorations anywhere on the dress, only on the belt, there were some emerald stones, but that was really everything.

Padmé read the names, and her eyes wided as she read it.

By the holo of the human woman stood the familiar name _Senator Maria Organa-Skywalker of New-Alderaan._

And by the holo of the Togruta stood the name she recognized so well: _Senator Ahsoka Tano of Felucia._

"So that will happen to Ahsoka..." Padmé whispered, thinking about the planet Felucia where the Togrutas lived.

She did not tell Anakin, he would probably freak out if he knew.

"Dear Senators, bring out your Vote now!" the Twi'lek male with the wooden staff called out.

All Senators pressed a button to vote.

It took a small time for the counter to count all the votes, 'cause it was very clear who would become Supreme President of the Galactic Republic.

"And the newly elected Supreme President of the Galactic Republic is... Senator Maria Organa-Skywalker of New-Alderaan!" the Twi'lek announced.

The whole Senate cheered and applaused.

The woman they met earlier today walked in via another corridor, waving gracefully to the Senate.

Then silence fell.

"I am honoured to be chosen democratically to be your President. I will bring the Republic to a new Era of democracy and honesty." Maria Organa spoke. "But I have to thank my sister, Queen Leia Organa Skywalker-Solo of New-Alderaan, she made me Senator of her planet, and if it wasn't her, I wouldn't have been here today to be your President. And I have to thank my husband, Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker, for all the support he gave me, and of course all of my friends within the Jedi Order, thank you all!"

Then the Senate busted out in cheers and applause again.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan watched the Senate cheer for the lady President, who stood there on the central pod.<p>

Her Force Signature was really bright, there was just no darkness in there, only pain from her parents' death.

But there was nothing brighter than the Signature that came from the Jedi Grand Master, his Signature was truly remarkable, even Yoda would have swore this man was the Light Side himself in human form.

'Where is Yoda when you need him?' Obi-wan cursed in himself.

_"Here, I am." _a cranky but familiar old voice replied.

'Master Yoda?' Obi-wan asked, his eyes widing in the process.

_"Need me, you do?" _Yoda asked.

'How can this man be so bright? He's just as powerful as Anakin, if he isn't more powerful, but he can resist the Dark easily, who is he?' Obi-wan asked.

_"Exactly as he says, this young man is." _Yoda replied. _"Follow his Signature, lead you, it will."_

'Is he the Chosen One?' Obi-wan asked.

_"Not the one to tell you, I am." _Yoda replied, and with that, the ancient Jedi disappeared.

Obi-wan sighed and reached out to the Jedi Grand Master, who surprisingly didn't block him, but he left a simple message through the Force: _"I trust you."_

Once in the Grand Master's mind, he saw his older self as a Force-Spirit, but also Anakin as a Spirit.

Then he saw a memory of the Grand Master's wedding with his wife Maria Organa. And then the memory of the Grand Master's twin sister to be married.

The memories were clear and beautiful. The Force had truly blessed this boy.

But there was something about the man's presence that felt strange and familiar at the same time.

Obi-wan would try to find out, but not now, the Chief of State was going to be elected.

The concurrent Chief of State, a Mon Calamari named Admiral Ackbar, stepped off since his Generals thought he wasn't able to lead the Galactic Republican Army anymore.

"And now, the vote for the next Chief of State." the Twi'lek male announced. "I shall call out the names of the three nominated candidates. The 1st nominated; Queen Leia Organa Skywalker-Solo of New-Alderaan, the 2nd nominated; General Lando Calrissian from Bespin, and the 3rd nominated; Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker from Tatooine!"

"You're nominated Chief of State?" Padmé asked the Jedi Grand Master.

"Generals always seem to think true leaders are also the best people to lead the Army. But I know my sister would do a better Chief of State than me." the Jedi Grand Master replied.

"We'll see who wins, though I have now doubt who'll win this time." Mara said.

The Senate voted, and their choice was decided fast enough.

"And the new Chief of State, has become..." the Twi'lek male started, looking at the counting machine.

Padmé looked at the Jedi Grand Master, who seemed to think he wouldn't become the Chief of State.

"... Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker from Tatooine!" the Twi'lek called out.

The whole Senate cheered, so did Padmé.

She looked at the Jedi Grand Master, who was completely in shock.

"Looks like you got a new duty." Padmé said and smiled.

"Think I need to go lie down." the Grand Master said and almost collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: More of the Truth comes out  
><em>

**Thank you for reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>After the Jedi Grand Master was also made Chief of State, Obi-wan just walked around the Jedi Temple.<p>

Padmé was still with the new Supreme President while Anakin was probably flying around in new types of speeders around Coruscant.

"Going somewhere?" the familiar voice of the newly elected Chief of State asked.

Obi-wan turned around to see him. "Not really, just walking around, recalling memories from the old days." he said.

"Painful or not?" the Chief of State asked.

"Not really. But some are." Obi-wan replied.

"I will not ask you to tell them to me, through it might be better to let those memories go. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, that my new title does not matter. I'm still Luke Skywalker, Jedi, father and husband." Luke said.

"You're very humble about that, if such a thing happens to Anakin... then you know what happens. He'll demand people to address him by status." Obi-wan told.

"What happened to him then?" Luke asked.

"When we found out he was the Chosen One, people started to treat him in a special way. Especially the Chancellor, who probably poisoned his mind the past 13 years." Obi-wan told. "I tried to treat him as a normal Padawan student, but he didn't like the normal treating. He wanted to be treated special."

"That does make sense. I will have to tell you a lot, of what is going to happen in the future." Luke said.

"I did hear something about an Empire, it was Palpatine, wasn't it?" Obi-wan asked.

"The Emperor? Yes, that man was Palpatine, better known to me and my wife as Darth Sidious." Luke replied.

"I somehow always knew I couldn't trust him, but Anakin always trusted the man, I don't know why." Obi-wan said.

"Well, I'm sure that forbidding to see Palpatine could have been one solution, the other solution is keeping this 'Chosen One' thingy down and not telling anyone about it to be sure nothing leaks out. That might have kept his arrogance and pride down." Luke told.

"But that is brilliant!" Obi-wan commented. "Where did you learn that?"

"A Jedi never stops learning, do they?" Luke asked, a smile appeared across his face.

Obi-wan had to admit, this man was very strong in the Force, he was wise, he could handle emotions very well and he was handsome no less. "You must be a good man to your family, I don't dare to say it otherwise." he said.

"Well thank you, Mr Kenobi." Luke thanked him.

"It's just Obi-wan." Obi-wan said.

"Guess you don't like formalities too huh?" Luke asked.

"Not always. Younger ones should be formal to elders, but since you are no youngling or apprentice, I'd like to be called by my name." Obi-wan told.

"I'm not a fan of formalities, but it was a part of me when I became Jedi Grand Master of this Order, or back during the days of the Rebel Alliance." Luke told.

"How about all that Chief of State happening?" Obi-wan asked. "Does that not include a lot of formalities?"

"Being Chief of State is more being the leader of the Grand Republical Army. People will address you as Grand Admiral, but most time there will be talked about strategies."

"Will people attack this Republic more now Jedi Masters are in charge? With us, non-Sensitives do all of that." Obi-wan said.

"But maybe that's the problem of the whole organisation, maybe Jedi should be involved in politics, maybe they should be able to have a normal life like any other humanoid being."

"But love is attachment, and that is forbidden..." Obi-wan protested.

"Obsessed love is forbidden. And attachment is pure human, everyone should be allowed to love." Luke disagreed.

Obi-wan couldn't argue over that fact.

"Obsessed love leads to fear, and the rest is what you know." Luke told.

"I can't say you're wrong in that way, I guess it's just the way you see the code." Obi-wan said.

"If Jedi keep being different from the normal civilians in the Universe, they will think we see ourselves as superiors." Luke told. "And that is not what we want."

"Jedi are Guardians of Peace, we never see ourselves as superior beings!" Obi-wan said as he shocked.

"Some people think different about that, and not only the Dantooinian King. People think that Jedi and Sith are just two words with the same meaning: people who want power while they say they bring justice." Luke told. "Once they see we don't mean any harm, they'll accept it."

"You really think like that?" Obi-wan asked.

"We need to see what comes to us. All we can do is trying to do the best for the Galaxy." Luke replied.

Obi-wan watched the Jedi Grand Master walk away, showing no sign of superiority, but authory.

"That man is just one of a kind, I never met someone like him before." he murmered. "Some will believe he is the Force himself in human form."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I made Obi-wan a bit alternative.<br>**

**I can understand you don't like it.**

**What should happen next? Will Leia hate Anakin? How about the rest of the Solo family?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Combined and Collided  
><em>

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**This is the family tree I made for a reviewer who wanted to know it. Some charachters may not have appeared or mentioned:  
><strong>

** /cvfnoh_z7cpv/strangers-from-the-past/**

**(My computer does not save a part of the link, but I made it on prezi, can not be hard to find)**

* * *

><p>Maria Organa - Skywalker looked out over Coruscant, seeing all the transport ships flying by.<p>

The stranger woman, who apparantely was named Padmé Naberrie, had just left after a talk with her. Mostly about politics and what had happened.

Maria knew these strangers were from the past, that they had come to the future of the Galaxy.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Maria said as she turned around.

A familiar Togruta woman opened the door.

"Senator Tano." Maria said. "This is quiet a surprise."

"Sorry if I disturb you Madam President, but I need to talk to you, about these past guests." Senator Ahsoka Tano said.

"You're not disturbing me at all, please, sit down. You may call me Maria if you feel uncomfortable about my new position." Maria said, pointing at the seat near Ahsoka.

"You earned that position very well Madam President." Ahsoka said as she sat down.

"So, where do you want to talk to me about?" Maria asked. "What's up with our past visitors?"

"Knight Mara Jade - Katarn ran their DNA-samples through our database." Ahsoka replied. "And it is clear, that some of our identities are not true."

"How do you mean?" Maria asked.

"That woman, Padmé Amidala, the past Senator of Naboo, she's the mother of both Sir Skywalker and your adoptive sister Leia." Ahsoka replied.

"That's pretty good news, now I can tell Luke and Leia you and Mara found their mother." Maria happly said.

"But there is more." Ahsoka said. "And that is much of a weird case."

"Just tell me, it can never be as worse as Emperor Palpatine being both Luke and Leia's father, or their grandfather." Maria said, trying to cheer Ahsoka up.

"Well, Leia is clearly Anakin Skywalker's daughter." Ahsoka said.

"How about Luke?" Maria asked.

"The DNA-test says, that your husband is not Anakin Skywalker's son." Ahsoka replied. "But the son of that other man..."

"...Obi-wan Kenobi." Maria finished her.

"You're not angry?" Ahsoka asked.

"How can I be? It's just the truth." Maria replied. "But I don't know how to tell Luke."

"I think he'll understand this pretty awkward situation." Ahsoka said and stood up. "But I need to go back to my office."

"Thank you for telling me this." Maria said before Ahsoka left. "I will tell Luke as soon as possible."

"Okay." Ahsoka said and left the President's office.

* * *

><p>On her way to her own office, she saw Anakin Skywalker, her old Jedi Master, leaning against a wall.<p>

And he saw her too.

"A-A-Ah-Ahsoka?" Anakin stammered. "Snips? Is that you?"

"Hello Skyguy." Ahsoka replied. "It's good to see you."

"By the Force! Is this why you left? To become a Senator?" Anakin asked.

"Not really." Ahsoka replied. "I went to Felucia before Order 66 and I hided myself there."

"When did you become Senator?" Anakin asked.

"When I heard that Felucia entered the New Republic and after I had met the concurrent President." Ahsoka replied. "So I became one of the Force-Sensitive Senators of the New Republic."

"Quiet a story." Anakin said and smiled.

"I think there is someone you should meet." Ahsoka said. "Follow me."

"Where are you leading me?" Anakin asked as he followed Ahsoka down the hall, towards offices of very important leaders.

"The office of Queen Senator Leia Organa - Solo." Ahsoka replied.

Anakin saw a big office door appear in his sight with a name plate on it.

_'Queen Senator Mrs Leia Organa - Solo of New Alderaan'_ it said.

Ahsoka knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked.

"Leia, it's me, Ahsoka." Ahsoka replied.

"Come in." the female voice said and Ahsoka opened the door.

The door revealed a very big office, richly decorated with the Royal white colour of Alderaan and a small hint of light blue in the curtains hanging before the large glass window what reached from the floor to the ceiling.

Leia looked up to Ahsoka, her dark brown eyes scanning Anakin. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Leia... this is my former Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka replied.

Leia's eyes wided. "...H-h-how?" she stammered.

"That Grand Master said we apparantly were brought here by the Force." Anakin told.

"I did not ask a reply from you, sir Skywalker." Leia angrily said.

"Leia, please don't be angry. And yes, your brother said that." Ahsoka said.

"You're his sister?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka, will you take this man back to my brother? I don't want him in my sight for reasons he knows." Leia said, apparantly trying to calm down.

"Of course Leia." Ahsoka said and took Anakin back into the hallway.

"What's wrong with that woman?" Anakin asked.

"She has some personal reasons why she doesn't like you." Ahsoka said. "You will find it out."

"Okay..." Anakin said, rolling with his eyes.

* * *

><p>Luke was in the library of the Jedi Temple, reading documents about the Old Republic as the door opened.<p>

He looked up to see Senator Tano with Anakin Skywalker, the man who married his mother but who was not his father.

"Senator Tano, what brings you here?" Luke asked.

"Your sister apparantly doesn't want to do anything with me." Anakin told.

"My sister is quiet tempered. She's much like fire if you ask me." Luke said.

"Can you tell me anything why she doesn't like me?" Anakin asked.

"Bad experiences with some people you know." Luke told. "And she kinda blames you for that."

"And who may these people be?" Anakin asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Who your Chancellor Palpatine is after the Clone Wars." Luke replied.

"But I can't do a thing about that!" Anakin said.

"Just calm down." Luke advised. "Plus, don't be arrogant and selfish, or there may not be a bright future in front of you."

Anakin blinked his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**

**Please review!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**I'm very sorry that I'm not continueing this for a while, I have a huge writer's block for Star Wars right now.**

**All because I've seen and read The Mortal Instruments.**

**I'll try to get over it.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
